Idiots
by Blood ErroR
Summary: —Sal conmigo.— Ordenó Itona de repente con voz autoritaria. Terasaka se quedó callado, pestañeando varias veces y mirando a Itona con una expresión en blanco. Pude notar cómo el más bajito cerró los puños con nerviosismo, pero se esforzaba en seguir manteniendo esa expresión de indiferencia. —Ah ¿Pero no estábamos saliendo ya?— Dijo Terasaka confundido.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assasination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yusei.

* * *

 **Idiots**

Ryouma Terasaka es imbécil.

Realmente imbécil. Un estúpido cabezota y un bruto que pocas veces utilizaba su mente cómo para algo más que un adorno. Suele perder los estribos bastante rápido y es un chulo presumido que sólo utiliza la fuerza para intimidar o poco más. No suele decir nada inteligente en todo el día y en ocasiones dan ganas de pegarle una patada en la cara (cosa de la que Akabane Karma se encarga).

Y Horibe Itona es otro imbécil.

Otro cabezota desconsiderado, pequeñito pero matón, cuya fuerza física no suele destacar ni ser nada del otro mundo, pero cuya mente es un arma afilada que utiliza la mayor parte del tiempo para inventarse un insulto ingenioso con el que callarte la boca. Es bastante egoísta cuándo se trata de sus juguetitos y es otro que suele destilar un aura retadora cada segundo que le dices algo.

En resumen: Los dos son imbéciles. Y yo, Hazama Kirara, puedo corroborarlo.

Soy amiga de ambos y jamás me cansaré de pensarlo y decirlo. Los dos son muy inteligentes para unas cosas, pero muy idiotas para otras. Y hay un asunto entre ellos en concreto que siempre he querido que resuelvan. Y cómo observadora y "madre" oficial del grupo en el que me he convertido (Porque no nos vamos a engañar, Yoshida y Muramatsu no es que estén muy capacitados para el puesto que digamos) he hecho todo lo posible para guiarles por el camino correcto y conseguir que lo hablen de una vez por todas.

Por ese motivo me encuentro aquí, escondida tras la pared de una de las esquinas de la entrada del edificio de la clase E, observando a mis dos amigos imbéciles que se encuentran en el recibidor y escuchando el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el exterior.

Tal vez el que hoy esté lloviendo facilita un poco la situación para ambos. El que todos los alumnos menos nosotros se hayan ido también. Y el que yo haya robado todo los paraguas de repuesto para que Itona y Terasaka compartan uno de camino a casa cómo un parejita feliz, también.

Nadie puede reprocharme nada, cualquiera lo habría hecho en mi situación.

Porque mis amigos son imbéciles, al menos lo suficiente cómo para fingir que no se gustan.

Y tal vez engañen a los demás, tal vez engañen al otro, puede que incluso a sí mismos. Pero a mí no, porque soy la lista del grupo. Y cómo la inteligente del grupo, yo lo sé todo.

Sé que Terasaka tiene un gran corazón a pesar de ser un bruto que no usa la cabeza y que Itona también lo sabe, es más, lo aprecia, le encanta esa parte de él. Sé que Itona siempre le agradecerá el que le hubiera salvado la vida, porque lo hizo, y que Terasaka aún así seguirá sintiéndose culpable de no haberle salvado antes, porque cree que podría haberle ahorrado más sufrimiento del que tuvo. Sé que Terasaka piensa que Itona es adorable (habla en sueños) y que muchas veces intenta sacarle de sus casillas a propósito, porque le gusta ver cómo alguien tan pequeño tiene tan mal genio. Sé que a Itona no le molesta tanto que Terasaka se burle de él a veces, porque disfruta de tener su atención. También sé que una vez Terasaka intentó pedirle ayuda a Korosensei para encontrar al padre desaparecido de Itona, porque en su cabeza no podía concebir la idea de que el albino hubiera viviera solo y abandonado durante tanto tiempo, por eso ha acabado invitándole a dormir a su casa durante semanas, casi un mes, porque no aguanta la idea de que el chico esté tan solo, y eso Itona también lo agradece con toda su alma.

Sí. Las cosas son así y a pesar de todo se siguen haciendo los tontos. Siguen mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo que no pasa nada entre ellos cuándo obviamente es mentira. Tal vez porque tienen miedo a perder esa amistad tan extraña que tienen o seguramente por miedo a ser rechazados, que probablemente será eso siendo tan cabezotas cómo lo son.

Y siendo consciente de esto, yo no podía dejarlo pasar. Así que apoyándome más en la pared, asomé un poco la cabeza para mirarles con atención y ver lo que decían.

Porque algo tenían que decirse ¿No? Estaba lloviendo, estaban solos con la persona que le gusta y sólo había un paraguas para compartir. Sin duda tenían que decirse algo, no sabía qué, pero algo. Sus mentes tampoco es que dieran para mucho y personalmente ya había barajado todas las posibilidades de lo que pudiera pasar, que son dos: La primera es que se peleen por el paraguas a muerte hasta que uno caiga en el suelo derrotado y el otro se lo quede cómo trofeo de guerra; La segunda es que acepten la realidad y sus sentimientos mutuos y se marchen a casa cogiditos de la mano bajo el mismo paraguas.

Así que asomé algo más la cabeza y entorné los ojos para poder ver con claridad quién sería el primero en darle un puñetazo al otro.

—Sal conmigo.— Ordenó Itona de repente con voz autoritaria.

Bueno, eso también me puede valer.

No me lo esperaba para nada y Terasaka se ve que tampoco, pero definitivamente es válido para mí. Pensé que de los dos, Itona sería el que tardaría más tiempo en admitir nada y mucho más en ordenarle eso a Terasaka (Porque Itona no pide, él ordena), así que ha sido una grata sorpresa escuchar eso.

Miré con atención la escena y la expresión confundida que Terasaka mostraba. Debería sacar el móvil para grabar eso y luego hacer copias para mandarlas cómo felicitación de Navidad, pero por esta vez seré buena persona.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Terasaka alzando una ceja. No parecía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Que salgas conmigo.— Volvió a exigir Itona cruzando los brazos.— ¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo o es que tu mente de simio no puede analizar una orden tan simple?

El más alto se quedó callado, pestañeando varias veces y mirando a Itona con una expresión en blanco. Pude notar cómo el más bajito cerró los puños con nerviosismo, pero se esforzaba en seguir manteniendo esa expresión de indiferencia.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o qué? ¿Es que no me has escuchado?— Siguió diciendo el albino, esta vez más impaciente.— Compartir un paraguas son cosas de pareja y yo no pienso volver a casa empapado, así que ahora tienes que salir conmigo.

Vaya, ha utilizado un razonamiento muy original, eso me ha gustado. Itona se lleva un punto en este asalto por decir de una forma evasiva que le gusta el otro utilizando la lluvia cómo excusa. Muy bien hecho.

Me pregunto si ahora Terasaka le estampará el paraguas en la cabeza o saldrá corriendo para no tener que afrontar la situación.

—Ah ¿Pero no estábamos saliendo ya?— Dijo Terasaka confundido.

Silencio.

Puro e inesperado silencio fue lo que se escuchó tras esas palabras dichas por el más alto. Seguido más tarde de una reacción más que entendible.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Itona sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo empezando a adornar sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?— Dije yo asomando más la cabeza aturdida. Eso sí que no me lo había esperado nunca.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Korosensei escondido en la otra esquina de la entrada mientras apuntaba a toda velocidad en su cuaderno.

De todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado hoy aquí, esa era la única que jamás habría pensado que ocurriría. Bueno ¿Quién lo habría hecho? Al parecer ni Itona lo hacía, porque se había quedado paralizado en su sitio y mirándole desconcertado.

—Sí... Tú y yo estamos saliendo ¿No?— Empezó a preguntar Terasaka indeciso mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y luego a Itona.

Pareció ser que no necesitaba respuesta a aquella inesperada incógnita, porque el rostro sonrojado de Itona ya era una contestación en sí.

Tras unos segundos en los que la estancia quedó en silencio, un aura de indecisión empezó a invadirles a ambos, haciendo que todo fuera más incómodo. Terasaka miraba hacia otro lado pensativo, mientras que Itona se había concentrado en mirar el suelo avergonzado. Ninguno de los dos tenía planeado decir nada, aunque si lo hicieran no habrían arreglado nada.

Parecía ser que ellos ya estaban saliendo, incluso sin saberlo. Y era increíble pensar en el nivel de estupidez al que podían llegar en el que ni ellos se aclaraban.

Para empezar se podía comprender a Itona, porque para salir con alguien primero tienes que hablar, confesarte y aclarar las cosas entre vosotros. Cosa que está claro que nunca habían hecho, porque si no nunca se habría dado está situación.. Pero por otro lado, nadie podía negarle a Terasaka que ambos se comportaban de forma similar a un pareja desde hacía unos meses.

Así que cómo era de esperar, aquellos dos habían estado tan enfrascados en su propio y egocéntrico mundo cómo para notar lo que el contrario pensaba o creía. Cosa que había sido un error, pues si antes no sabían lo que eran, ahora menos.

Un pesado suspiro se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que Itona levantara la cabeza lentamente y mirara a Terasaka pensativo.

Ante aquella mirada, lo único que hizo Terasaka fue abrir el paraguas en silencio y con una expresión neutra, darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta del edificio y luego mirar a Itona desde allí algo avergonzado, esperando a que fuera a su lado y marcharse juntos a casa bajo el paraguas.

Itona no se movió, se quedó allí parado, observando al otro chico en la puerta mientras el viento frío y algunas gotas de lluvia se colaban en la entrada.

—¿Vienes o no? Mira que eres lento.— Acabó diciendo Terasaka con impaciencia mientras miraba al frente.

No se había dicho, pero aquello era una clara invitación a irse juntos a casa. En el mismo paraguas, cómo una pareja.

En ese momento, no sé si Itona sonrió, pero estoy segura de que lo hizo. Porque aunque Terasaka no había dicho ni una palabra ante aquel embrollo, con aquel simple gesto lo daba a entender todo. Ya no tenía que aclarar nada, no tenían que pedir nada, ni exigir nada. Ya estaba todo dicho y hecho.

Los idiotas se entendían entre ellos, incluso sin palabras.

Y estos dos eran tan idiotas que al parecer ya estaban en una relación y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Al menos uno de ellos, el otro sólo se lo callaba para sí mismo cómo el imbécil considerado que era.

Bueno, dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

Al final de ese día de lluvia, Terasaka e Itona empezaron a salir formalmente.

Y luego Korosensei me invitó a un helado.

* * *

Holi ~

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo subir un Teraito. Mi alma de shipper de estos dos estaba ahí durmiendo, esperando a ser despertada. Sí. Se supone que esto era para el segundo día de la AnkyouWeek y bueno, ya es cómo el cuarto o el quinto, no lo sé. Yo he estado muy ocupada y no he podido hacerlos todos y a tiempo así que los traigo cuándo puedo ~ El tema esta vez era "Command".

Sólo espero que a alguien le haya gustado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


End file.
